Endless Explosions
|theme = Volcanic area |boss = Pyribbit |common enemies = Barbar, Beetley, Birdon, Blade Knight, Blipper, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Chilly, Chip, Clown Acrobot, Como, Craby, Degout, Dekabu, Flamer, Foley, Gigatzo, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Land Barbar, Lanzer, Leafan, Mamanti, Moonja, Mumbies, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Parasol Waddle Doo, Pierce, Poppy Bros. Jr., Ringle, Rocky, Scarfy, Sheld, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Soarar, Sparky, Spynum, Squishy, Tick, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walky, Wheelie, Whippy, Winged Eggers |mini-boss = Mr. Frosty, Blocky, Flame Galboros, Gigant Edge, Bonkers, Grand Wheelie/Grand Wheelie DX, Hornhead}} Endless Explosions is the fifth floating island of Floralia and serves as the fifth level of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. General Information An island plagued by extremely harsh conditions, Endless Explosions lives up to its name; volcanoes are constantly erupting. Kirby must stay on his toes if he wishes to complete each stage. The pink puff will have to endure waves of mid-bosses and crushing walls to get through the level. Taranza's willingness to traverse this habitat proves his dedication to his scheme. Requires ten Sun Stones to open the boss stage. Copy Abilities Sun Stones Stage 1 #In the room with the Tilt Gondolas, get the Key to the left to the locked door to the right. Float above for the Sun Stone. #Use Ice from Mr. Frosty to douse the Fire Blocks in the following room. This will allow access to an optional room. In the optional room, Ice Skate on the Fire Blocks to turn them to stone. Cool the Fire Blocks above to make the Treasure Chest fall down. #Race the Key Dee using Wheel. Stage 2 #Go into the background; in plain sight. #Using Stone from Blocky, pound the Stake at the bottom of the room with Barbars. Enter the optional door. Quickly drop the Timed Dynamite, hover up, and pounds all of the stakes before it explodes. It will destroy a large Durable Block that was blocking the way to the Sun Stone. #Inhale the Treasure Chest using through the second Magic Tube using Hypernova. #In the next room, inhale the Land Barbar using Hypernova in order to uncover the switch in the background. Press the switch to open the gate in the foreground. Stage 3 #In the second room with the moving spiked walls, skip the door by floating upward and destroying another barrel. Aim the first Cannon slightly to the left. Aim the second cannon directly up. However, in order to get the rare keychain beforehand, aim slightly to the left again. Then, aim upward. #In the room with the scales, step on the scale so that the platform above the Timed Dynamite is lifted. Go to the background, pick up the Timed Dynamite, lower the platform that was just lifted, go back into the foreground, jump onto the lifted platform and place the Timed Dynamite next to the Durable Block. #In the third room with the moving spiked walls, enter to door that is higher up. Stage 4 #Use the 3D Tilt Missiles to hit all of the Durable Blocks in the background. Bring the Key to the locked door, and destroy the Bomb Block after the 1UP. #After using Archer to destroy the Bomb Block that creates a stairway, on the top, hit a Bomb Block directly above to reveal an optional room. Hit the targets through the mouth. #Between the two lava spouts while on the second lava drill. #Defeat the Winged Eggers. Stage 5 1a. In Treasure Chest after defeating Flame Galboros. Destroy the Bomb Block using Fire's Burn. 1b. In Treasure Chest after defeating Grand Wheelie. Destroy blocks using Wheel. 2a. In Treasure Chest after defeating Gigant Edge. Use Sword's Down Thrust, Drill Stab, and Upward Slash to destroy all the blocks in the way. 2b. In Treasure Chest after defeating Mr. Frosty. Use Ice's Ice Breath while on the Collapse Blocks to destroy the Star Blocks. The Treasure Chest is also on a Collapse Block, so act quickly. 3a. In Treasure Chest after defeating Blocky. Use Stone on the second Bomb Block. 3b. In Treasure Chest after defeating Hornhead. Use Beetle's Rocket Horn and Rocket Dive. 4. In Treasure Chest after defeating Bonkers. Use Hammer to destroy the Bomb Block. Stage 6 #Defeat Pyribbit. Stage 7 #Use the 3D Laser Bar to make sure the second Key Dee reaches the locked door safely. Destroy Bomb Blocks and volcanic debris. Behind the locked door is an optional room and a Spynum for Archer. Shoot through both mouths to hit all four targets. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Grand Wheelie DX. Rare keychains Trivia *The music heard in the last stage is a remix of the music that plays in Stage 3 of Ripple Star from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It also contains the music that plays in Stage 3 of Cookie Country and the music heard in all three stages of Dangerous Dinner from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KSA L3 Endless Explosions 1.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L3 Endless Explosions 2.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L3 Endless Explosions 3.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L3 Endless Explosions 4.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L3 Endless Explosions 5.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L3 Endless Explosions 6.jpg|Stage 1 KSA L3 Endless Explosions 7.jpg|Stage 1 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Taranza, some stage layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Endless Explosions from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Gallery KTD Endless Explosions 1.png|Ice Kirby cools off lava. KTD Endless Explosions 2.png|Kirby swims toward a Sun Stone. KTD Endless Explosions 3.png|Wing Kirby flaps away from a spike wall. KTD Endless Explosions 4.png|Kirby finds a rare keychain. KTD Endless Explosions 5.png|Kirby battles Hornhead. KTD Endless Explosions 6.png|Kirby battles Pyribbit. KTD Endless Explosions 7.png|Archer Kirby shoots an arrow at a target. ja:エバー エクスプロージョン zh:无尽爆发 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Fire